


Peperomia Hope

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enhanced Community Quarantine to General Community Quarantine, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Girl Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo as a plant lover, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: No choice si Jongin kundi alagaan ang halaman na binili ni Kyungsoo na inaddress sa kanya.Yun nga lang, napatay niya.Siya na kaya ang isusunod ng nobya?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Peperomia Hope

**Author's Note:**

> based to sa inquiry from someone sa plant shop ng friend ko so ginawan ko ng fic. i hope y'all enjoy this. grabe i've been writing nonstop at sana di na ako tumigil!
> 
> i'm also planning to make a series kung saan plant related yung fic for example, online seller ng plants si kyungsoo etc.
> 
> comment kayo please? pang-boost ko pa to write more.
> 
> 2 fics sana plan ko today kaso naging busy sa work so ito na lang muna! enjoy, kudos and comment!
> 
> love y'all!

_Alagaan mo mabuti halaman ko ah?_

Ayan ang eksaktong mensahe ni Kyungsoo sa kanya nang bumili ito ng _peperomia hope_ na halaman sa isang online shop. Sa address kasi niya ipinadala ang halaman para tipid sa shipping fee. Tubong Quezon City kasi itong si Jongin habang ang girlfriend niyang si Kyungsoo ay naninirahan naman sa Rizal.

Ang balak sana ni Kyungsoo ay kapag dumalaw siya kina Jongin ay dun na rin niya kukunin ang bago niyang halaman.

Ang problema nga lang, nagkataong kumalat na ang COVID-19 sa bansa na nagging dahilan sa pagsulong ng Enhanced Community Quarantine sa buong NCR at karatig na lalawigan. Hindi pa tuloy makukuha ni Kyungsoo ang halaman kaya ibinilin muna niya ang pag-aalaga rito kay Jongin.

Walang alam si Jongin sa pag-aalaga ng mga halaman lalo na ng mga specific na halaman na paborito ng girlfriend niya.

Mahilig kasi itong si Kyungsoo sa mga cactus at succulents na ginawa na nitong koleksyon sa kanilang bahay. Hanggang ngayon ay di pa rin niya maintindihan kung paano napapanatili ni Kyungsoo na buhay ang mga halaman niya samantalang sa ubod ng dami nito, nakiki-keep track pa rin niya kung kailan dapat diligan ang mga alaga. Sa pagkakaalam ni Jongin, may mga halaman si Kyungsoo na once a week kailangan diligan. Meron ding twice a week, meron din every five days, kaya manghang-mangha siya sa girlfriend na napakasinop at napaka-responsableng plant lover.

At syempre, ang swerte-swerte niya dahil alagang Kyungsoo rin siya. Alaga din naman niya ang baby niya dahil kung hindi, hindi sila tatagal ng limang taon bilang magkasintahan.

At balik tayo sa kasalukuyan kung saan napapakamot si Jongin sa ulo, sa sentido, sa leeg, dahil hindi na niya maalala kung kailan ba niya huling diniligan ang halaman ni Kyungsoo.

"Last week ko ba 'to diniligan?" Bulong niya sa sarili kahit ang totoo ay nadiligan na niya ito nitong nakaraang Biyernes lamang, at Lunes pa lang ngayong araw.

Para alagaan ang isang peperomia hope, every 7-10 days ang pagdidilig dito. Ito ay ayun sa mini-card na kasama ng halaman kung paano ito alagaan mabuti. Syempre, kailangan din nito ng direct sunlight para hindi manilaw at manatili ang luntian nitong kulay.

Dahil hindi talaga maalala ni Jongin kung kailan niya diniligan ang halaman, kumuha na lang siya ng isang cup ng tubig at diniligan ang peperomia hope sa balkonahe ng bahay nila para mapaarawan na rin niya.

"Ayan, nadiligan na kita. Next week ulit." Bulong at ngiti niya sa halaman na tinapat na niya sa sinag ng araw. "Wag ka mamamatay ah?" Nguso niya rito habang hinahaplos ang mga dahon nito na pansin niyang naninilaw na ang mga gilid pero hindi niya pinansin iyon kasi wala nga siyang alam at palagay niya ay normal lang siguro yun sa peperomia hope.

* * *

Dahil ECQ at hindi makapagkita ang magkasintahan, sa video call na muna sila nag-uusap araw-araw.

Ngayong araw, magkausap muli sila.

"Asan na halaman ko, By?"

"Nasa terrace. Kakadilig ko lang. Pinapaarawan ko dun."

Hugis pusong ngiti ang sukli ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Ayie, thank you. Pwede na."

"Pwedeng ano? Mag-alaga ng baby?" Sayaw ng mga kilay ni Jongin. Hindi na bago ang pagbibiruan nila ni Kyungsoo ng ganito. Isa pa ay nakapag-usap na rin naman sila tungkol sa balak nila sa future. Hindi naman kagaya sa movies at dramas ang love story nila.

Kumbaga instant, sinwerte agad sila sa bawat isa.

"Paalagain muna kita ng lima pa bago ko masabing pwede ka na mag-alaga ng baby."

"Lima? So lima na gusto mong baby huh?"

"Lima ka dyan, maawa ka sa matres ko."

"Di ko pa nga nalalagyan ng laman, By."

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. "Di mo ata kaya lagyan eh."

"Hinahamon mo ba ako?"

"Shh. Marinig ka ni Mama. Chillax ka muna. Nasa ECQ pa tayo. Magpropose ka muna no!"

"Noted."

"Luh, huy."

"Bakit? As if wala sa plano ko na asawahin ka."

"Wala. I mean di naman kita minamadali. Kung kelan ka ready, By."

"Love you."

"Mahal din kita. Okay, tama na ang cheesy masyado. Alam mo ba, umorder na naman ako ng mga halaman. May sale kasi. Bumili ako ng boob cactus. tsaka korean succulents."

"Boob cactus? Ano yun, mukhang boobs?"

"Yup. Maya send ko sayo."

Biglang may pagtahol ng aso sa background ni Kyungsoo at maya-maya ay nag-focus ang video ng girlfriend sa mga alaga rin nitong mga aso na sina Meokmul at Hoochoo.

Ibang-iba talaga mag-alaga itong girlfriend niya. Magaling na nga mag-alaga ng jowa, magaling din mag-alaga ng halaman at pet dogs.

Ang cool pa kasi na-train ni Kyungsoo ang mga ito na huwag ngatngatin ang mga pananim niyang mga halaman. Habang dati rati ay panay reklamo ito sa kanya ng _nginatngat ni Meokmul succulent ko, snginatngat ni Hoochoo snake plants ko._

Pero ngayon, kontrolado na niya ang mga alagang aso.

Grabe talaga si Kyungsoo. Lagi na lang nasusurpresa si Jongin sa kanya. Ang daming kayang gawin. Napapa-araw-araw tuloy siya sa pagsabi ng _ang swerte ko may Kyungsoo ako._

"Meokmul, Hoochoo, say hi to Daddy Jongin."

Tumahol ang mga aso bilang pagbati habang nag-aagawan ang dalawang aso sa pwesto nila sa kandungan ni Kyungsoo.

"Miss ko na sila, By. Sana mawala na 'tong COVID para makadalaw na ulit ako dyan."

"Ako di mo miss?" Nguso pabalik ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Syempre, miss na miss. Araw-araw kitang miss."

"Weh?"

"Luh, oo nga. Baka nga ako di mo namimiss. Lagi mo na lang hinahanap halaman mo sa akin."

"Syempre, miss din kita. Kapag okay na lahat papatikim ko sayo yung bago kong imbento na dish."

"Miss na nga din ni Mama tsaka ni ate luto mo. Kaninang umaga lang ikaw agad topic dito. Nagluto si Mama tsaka si ate ng pasta, ikaw agad naalala nila."

"Sabihin mo kay Tita, miss na miss ko na din pininyahan niyang manok."

"Natakam tuloy ako. Request ko nga yan kay Mama bukas."

"Tapos iinggitin mo ako?"

"Ganun na nga. Hehe. Love you. By, ingat kayo dyan lagi nila Tito at Tita ah?"

"Hm. Kayo din dyan. Lalo na ikaw. Ikaw pa naman may quarantine pass. Lagi ka mag-alcohol tsaka maligo pagkauwi sa bahay."

"Opo, opo. Sarap naman mag-alala ng girlfriend ko sa akin." Ngiting kinikilig ni Jongin.

"Ano lasa?" Taas kilay ni Kyungsoo.

"Lasang Kyungsoo." Sabay kindat sa jowa niyang mahal na mahal niya.

"Sira."

"Kyungsoo, halika nga dito sa kusina!"

"Nagluluto si Tita?"

"Di ko alam. By, bye muna. Maya ulit."

"Okay. Love you, By."

"Love you too." Sabay kiss si Kyungsoo sa screen bago ma-end ang call.

Ganyan sila tuwing magka-video call.

> **Kyungsoo**
> 
> Boob cactus
> 
> **Jongin**
> 
> Wow nice boobs
> 
> **Kyungsoo**
> 
> mas nice kaysa sa akin?
> 
> **Jongin**
> 
> syempre mas nice yung sayo ;)
> 
> **Kyungsoo**
> 
> biased
> 
> **Jongin**
> 
> love you too ;)

* * *

Sa paglipas ng mga araw, hindi aware si Jongin na mali-mali ang araw niya sa pagdidilig sa halaman ni Kyungsoo, kaya isang araw, nagising na lang siya na lanta na ang peperomia hope ng girlfriend niya.

"Shet! Shet! Anyare?!"

Kabado si Jongin. Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso.

Paano na lang kapag nalaman ni Kyungsoo na napatay niya ang halaman na kinasasabikan nito? Malamang, baka mag-away sila dahil dito at ayaw naman niya iyong mangyari. Isa pa, pinagkatiwala ni Kyungsoo ang halaman sa kanya, pero anong ginawa niya? Hindi niya iyon naalagaan ng husto. Ayaw niyang isipin ni Kyungsoo na naging iresponsable siya pero mukhang ganun na nga ang kahihinatnan dahil naging iresponsable naman talaga siya. Nang dahil sa katamaran niya mag-keep track sa kalendaryo kung kailan niya huling nadiligan ang halaman, ayan ang karma, mabilis na dumating sa kanya.

Kinuha niya ang halaman at tumakbo palabas ng kwarto papunta sa ate niya sa baba.

"Ate, ate, buhay pa ba 'to?" Pagbabakasakali pa rin ni Jongin kahit alam na niya sa sarili na patay na ang halaman.

"Tinatanong mo ako kung buhay pa ang patay?" Pagtataray ng ate niya sa kanya.

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin. "Lagot na."

"Alam na ba ni Kyungsoo yan?"

"Hindi pa. Di ko alam paano ko 'to sasabihin sa kanya."

"Ayan kasi. Nilunod mo ata sa tubig. O, ano na balak mo?"

Nag-isip saglit si Jongin. "Order kaya ulit ako?"

"Pwede rin naman. Siguraduhin mo lang hindi niya malalaman. Kasi kung hindi," sumenyas ng hiwa sa leeg ang ate niya sa kanya. "Baka ikaw isunod niya."

* * *

Nakatanggap ng text si Jongin na mamaya na lang daw siya i-vivideo call ni Kyungsoo dahil mag-gegeneral cleaning daw sila ng bahay.

Laking ginhawa iyon kay Jongin dahil hindi pa niya kayang harapin si Kyungsoo sa mga oras na iyon matapos niyang pagluksaan ang peperomia hope ng kasintahan.

Kaya naman, sinulit niya ang oras na maghanap ng online shop na pagbibilhan niya ng bagong peperomia hope ni Kyungsoo.

Ilang online shops din sa Facebook at Instagram ang minessage niya para magtanong kung may peperomia hope ba silang tinitinda. Hindi rin kasi alam ni Jongin na mahirap pala makahanap ng nagbebenta nito kaya doble karma sa kanya kung wala siyang makitang kapalit sa napatay niya.

Message niya sa mga online shops:

> _good morning ma'am. need help badly. may peperomia hope po ba kayo for sale? ours died today at baka ako isunod ng gf ko when she comes back after ECQ_

Sa paglipas ng mga oras, it's either _I'm sorry wala kaming peperomia hope_ o _try another shop po_ ang mga reply na nakuha niya sa mga minessage niya.

Lagot na talaga siya kay Kyungsoo.

Kinagabihan, magka-video call na muli ang magkasintahan.

"Kamusta halaman ko?"

"Ayun, okay pa naman." Pagsisinungaling niya sa girlfriend niya na pinaniwalaan din naman ni Kyungsoo. "Hehe."

"GCQ na kami dito, By. Baka next week punta ako dyan sa inyo. Pahatid ako kay Kuya dyan may bibigay ako sayo."

"Ano?"

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo. "Basta. Next week. Sabihin ko agad sayo kung anong araw pwede si Kuya."

"Kyungsoo, mahal kita."

Ngiting-ngiti si Kyungsoo. "Cheesy hours ba?"

"Kahit anong oras naman basta ikaw kausap ko cheesy hours para sa akin. Mahal na mahal kita."

"I love you too. Hayaan mo magkikita na ulit tayo, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay ka lang ba?"

"Hm. Bakit?"

"Parang may kakaiba kasi sayo."

Napalunon si Jongin aat ngumuso. "Wala, inaantok na kasi ako."

"Tulog ka na. Bukas na lang ulit."

"Gusto pa kita makausap."

"Bukas na. May bukas pa naman. Pahinga na rin ako, nakakapagod maglinis kanina ang init pa."

"Love you, Soo."

"Love you too." Humalik si Kyungsoo sa screen at ngumiti. "Bukas na ulit. Goodnight."

"Dream of me."

"Sana."

At doon na nagtatapos ang usapan nila ni Kyungsoo.

Natulala na lang si Jongin sa kisame, guilty pa rin sa kinahinatnatan ng pag-aalaga niya sa halaman ni Kyungsoo.

Pagkagising ni Jongin kinabukasan, nabigla siya sa isang reply ng isang shop sa kanya.

_yes po, sir. we have one remaining peperomia hope po for 699 pesos but we'll give you a discount na for 499 pesos._

Hindi na nagdalawang isip pa si Jongin at agad nakipag-negotiate na sa seller para bilhin ang kapalit na peperomia hope na napatay niya.

In three days, nakuha na rin agad ni Jongin ang bagong peperomia hope para kay Kyungsoo. Nasa kamay pa rin niya ang swerte dahil taga-Quezon City lang din ang seller ng pinagbilhan niya.

* * *

"Bakit parang nag-iba itsura niyan?"

Gaya ng sabi ni Kyungsoo, makakadalaw na siya kina Jongin at heto nga't narito na siya matapos siyang ihatid ng Kuya niya na pumasok na sa trabaho.

Miss na miss na ni Jongin ang kasintahan dahil higit ba naman sa isang buwan silang hindi nagkita. Nakakapag-usap nga sa video call pero para sa kanya hindi pa iyon sapat lalo na't hilig pa naman niyang yakapin ang girlfriend.

Ngayong tapos na silang mag-agahan at tapos na rin ang Mama at Ate niya makipag-chismisan sa girlfriend niya na nag-abala talagang magluto ng bagong imbento nitong pancit sisig sa kanila, solo na ngayon si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kwarto.

At kung nasaan na rin ang bagong bili niyang peperomia hope na aminado siya na ibang-iba na ang itsura kumpara sa nauna.

> "Ah, eh, lumago kasi bigla kaya trinim ko muna." Palusot ni Jongin sa kanya na may kasamang ngiti sa labi bago hawakan ito sa beywang at singhutin ang amoy nitong miss na miss na niya.

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Bakit mo trinim nang di mo sinasabi sa akin?"

_Patay._

"Uh eh kasi..." Kamot ni Jongin sa batok habang di pa tapos si Kyungsoo. Ininspect pa maigi ng girlfriend ang halaman na nakapatong sa desk ni Jongin sa tabi ng laptop nito.

"Tsaka bakit ganyan na yung paso niyan? Kulay puti yan. Bakit naging plain na paso?"

"Kyung--" Magpapaliwanag na sana si Jongin ng palusot niya, pero mabilis talaga ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil sa isang iglap, ang mini-card ng shop na pinagbilhan ni Jongin ay nakalagay pa rin pala sa loob ng paso.

"Jongin," Mahinahong sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Anong shop to? Hindi ko yan binili dito sa Sky Castle Online Shop. Sa Senoona Plants ko binili yung peperomia ko." Minatahan siya ni Kyungsoo at binigyan ng pagkakataong mag-explain.

Bumigay na si Jongin. Wala na siyang dahilan pa para magsinungaling. "Okay. Soo, I'm sorry, pero nalanta yung peperomia mo sa akin so bumili agad ako ng replacement kasi ayokong magalit ka." Napayuko na si Jongin, laking pagsisisi sa ginawang panloloko kay Kyungsoo. "I'm sorry."

Ilang segundong katahimikan ang lumipas.

"Napakaliit na bagay, Jongin, pag-aawayin natin? Di naman ako ganun. Pero sana sinabi mo na lang yung totoo." Buntong-hininga ni Kyungsoo. May bahid ang tono niya ng pagkadismaya pero gets naman yun ni Jongin dahil nagkamali siya. Sana hindi na niya pinagtakpan pa ang sarili.

_Engot ka kasi._

"Sorry, Soo."

"Okay na. Nangyari na. Hayaan mo na. Asan na pala yung paso nung halaman ko? Yun kasi yung mas mahal sa peperomia."

Tumuno si Jongin sa shelf ng mga libro niya at kinuha ang nakatagong ceramic pot na pinagtaniman ng namatay na peperonia. Inabot niya iyon kay Kyungsoo.

"Ito..."

Isang ngiti ang sumilay sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. "Ayan, pwede pa 'to pagtaniman."

May gulat sa mukha ni Jongin. "Di ka na galit?"

"Hindi naman kasi ako galit. Tsaka, Jongs, after 1 month ngayon na lang ulit tayo nagkita, mag-aaway pa ba tayo? Sayang lang yun sa energy nang dahil lang sa halaman."

"Sorry talaga, Soo." Pagsisisi pa rin ni Jongin sa ginawa.

Nilapag ni Kyungsoo ang ceramic pot sa tabi ng bagong peperomia at bigla niyang hinatak si Jongin palabas ng kwarto nito pababa sa first floor.

Nasa sala ang ate ni Jongin, nanonood sa TV at tinanong pa si Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo alam mo na ginawa ng kapatid ko sa halaman mo?"

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo sa ate ni Jongin. Habang binelatan naman si Jongin ng ate niya sabay mosyon ng hiwa sa leeg niya.

Umiling lang si Jongin at sinundan si Kyungsoo sa labas.

Sa may gilid lang ng pinto nila Jongin, mayroong kinuha na paperbag roon si Kyungsoo at maingat na binigay kay Jongin.

"Di ba sabi ko sayo may ibibigay ako sayo?"

Tinanggap ni Jongin ang paper bag at pagsilip niya sa loob, nagulat siya sa nakita.

"Peperomia hope ba ‘to? Para sa akin?"

Maganda ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo. "Hm. Di ba sabi ko sayo noon bumili ako ng boob cactus. Actually bukod sa naging sale siya, naging buy 1 take 1 din ng kahit anong available na halaman nung shop. Kunin mo. Maliit pa nga lang yan pero lalago rin yan."

Dinukot ni Jongin ang paso mula sa loob at nilabas ang peperomia hope na para sa kanya. Nakakatawa na napatay niya ang eksaktong halaman na ‘to nitong nakaraang linggo pero ngayon yun pa rin ang eksaktong halaman na binigay ni Kyungsoo para sa kanya.

"Ano? Pasensya na plain yung paso. Pero since namatay naman yung peperomia na binili ko, lipat natin ‘to dun sa ceramic pot." Ngiting-ngiti pa rin si Kyungsoo na para bang walang naging atraso si Jongin sa kanya. "Ayaw mo ba?"

Napangiti si Jongin. "Hindi naman sa ganun. Pero pano kung mapatay ko na naman 'to?"

"Hayst. Wag mo na isipin yung peperomia na namatay. Ito, gawin mong training mo sa sarili mo. Di ba sabi mo gusto mo ng baby." Nguso ni Kyungsoo. "Oh di ayan, kapag nabuhay mo yan, sasang-ayon na ako na pwede ka na mag-alaga ng baby."

Natawa na si Jongin imbis na ilulong ang sarili sa pagkakamali sa nakaraan. "Ikaw ah, napaghahalataan ka na rin na gusto mo ng baby."

"Wala naman akong sinabing hindi."

Nginitian ni Jongin ang hawak na paso ng peperomia hope na kanya na at tumingin ng taaman sa nobya.

"Every seven to ten days ang dilig nito. Tama di ba?”

"Tama. I-note mo yan sa kalendaryo mo. Kilala kita, makakalimutin at tamad ka kaya mo ata napatay halaman ko."

Natawa muli si Jongin at nakahinga na rin sa wakas ng maluwag. Kung okay na si Kyungsoo, okay na rin siya. Isa pa, pwede naman siya bumawi sa pangalawang pagkakataon lalo na't binilhan siya ng kasintahan ng halamang aalagaan. May pag-asa sa peperomia hope.

"Babawi ako." Akbay niya sa kasintahan sabay halik sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

"Gusto mo lang ng baby eh." Sandal ni Kyungsoo sa boyfriend at akma na sana silang papasok sa loob nang may biglang nagsalita.

"Anong baby yang pinag-uusapan niyo?"

Paglingon nila, si Mrs. Kim na may hawak na walis tingting ang bumungad sa kanila. Galing ito sa likuran ng bahay na mukhang may nilinis at ngayon ay pabalik na rin sa loob ng bahay.

"Ma..."

Siniko ni Kyungsoo ang boyfriend at ngumiti kay Mrs. Kim. "Uhm, Tita..."

Bumuga ng hinga si Jongin sabay sabi, "Ma, pakakasalan ko po si Kyungsoo tapos gagawa po kami ng maraming baby."

Natameme si Mrs. Kim sa sinabi ng anak. Namula si Jongin sa sinabi at napalabi. Handa na siya sa kung anong pangangaral ang ibigay bigla sa kanya ng kanyang ina.

Bumuntong-hininga si Mrs. Kim at lumapit sa magkasintahan. Nilapag niya ang walis tingting na hawak bago tingnan mata sa mata ang dalawa.

"Nasa wastong edad naman na kayo, parehong may trabaho, parehong may narating na sa buhay, kaya kung ano man ang maging desisyon niyo, susuportahan ko lang kayo. Sige na, pasok na sa loob at mainit na." Tinapik niya si Kyungsoo sa braso bago naunang pumasok sa loob.

At nang maiwan ang mag-nobyo sa labas, nagtinginan silang dalawa ng may magandang ngisi sa bawat maaliwalas nilang mga mukha.

**_Epilogue;_ **

Sa tuwing titingnan ni Jongin ang peperomia hope na bigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya sa kanyang desk, halos hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na tumagal ito sa kanya.

Tatlong buwan na rin ang lumipas simula nang mapatay niya ang peperonia ni Kyungsoo at bigyan din siya ng katulad na halaman na ito.

Awa ng Diyos, buhay pa ito gaya na lang din kung gaano kabuhay na buhay pa rin ang pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.

Siguradong-sigurado na si Jongin.

Siguradong-sigurado na para kay Kyungsoo.

Hawak ang singsing na tinatago, biglang bumakas sara ang pinto at pag-angat ng tingin ni Jongin, si Kyungsoo iyon na may dala-dalang tray ng gawa nilang cookies ng ate niya.

Ngunit bago pa malatag ni Kyungsoo ang tray ng merienda nila ngayon ni Jongin sa desk nito, biglang lumuhod si Jongin sa harap ng babaeng siguradong-sigurado na siyang gusto niyang makasama panghabang-buhay.

"Baby, ready ka na ba gumawa ng babies kasama ko? Will you marry me, Kyungsoo?"

Kahalo ng tuwa ang luha sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Sa paglapag niya ng tray sa tabi ng peperomia hope na inalagaan ni Jongin ng buong puso gaya ng pag-aalaga at pagmamahal nito sa kanya ng mahigit limang taon, lumuhod din siya sa tapat ni Jongin at binigyan ito ng paulit-ulit na, "Oo, Jongin. Pakakasalan kita. Pakakasalan kita."

At saksi ang peperomia hope at ang singsing sa daliri ni Kyungsoo sa simula ng bagong kabanata ng kanilang mga buhay.

**Author's Note:**

> ano pong masasabi niyo? sana all? XD


End file.
